


A Signature in Red Ink

by EnterNameHere



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Resurrection, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterNameHere/pseuds/EnterNameHere
Summary: Beau dies while the group is chasing down some bastards who stole their diamonds.In a hopeless moment, Jester has to improvise.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	A Signature in Red Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comment made during Talks Machina. If you saw the episode, you know the one.

She didn't see it coming. How couldn't any of them see it coming? Whatever robbed them blind definitely couldn't have been anywhere close to human. So why didn't anyone think this would happen?

The bizarre creature withdrew its bizarre, needle-like appendages from Beau's body, now a lifeless shell, eyes half-open, arms limp at her sides. Whatever the fuck this thing was had sucked the blood out of her body like it was drinking through a straw.

_60 seconds._

**"BEAU!!!"**

Jester couldn't stop herself from letting out a cry of pain and terror as she saw her best friend literally have the life sucked out of her. Tears started to form. Her teeth were grinding against each other as she broke out into a full sprint towards the monstrosity that just killed Beau.

_54 seconds._

"Careful, that thing didn't just leave her unconscious!" Caduceus tried to yell out as a warning before phasing back into the safety of the stone wall.

_50 seconds._

Jester just kept running straight towards the monster. Seeing her approach, the creature chittered gleefully, delighted that prey was coming directly to it. Lashing out with its needles, the creature managed to pierce Jester's skin in multiple places, beginning to draw blood from the tiefling. But as soon as that started, the blood being drawn instantly started to solidify and freeze the appendages from the inside. Shaking her body a little, Jester broke off the few needles that had managed to stick into her. But the damage was clearly already done. Jester was having difficulty holding herself together.

_40 seconds._

The rest of the team was occupied. She couldn't leave Beau here alone. She steeled herself, reaching out quickly and preparing to cast Inflict Wounds at the highest strength she could. But, as she reached out, another needle appendage shot up straight into the palm of her hand, diffusing the spell and causing Jester to fall to one knee.

_35 seconds._

A combination of Eldritch Blast and Web of Fire caused the creature to go limp, burned alive and being freed of all the blood it had stolen. Caleb quickly glanced over to Fjord. "You help her. The rest are having shittier luck." The wizard then started to run over to where Yasha and Nott were tangling with the second one. Fjord knelt down next to Jester, putting a hand on her shoulder while transferring the full force of Lay on Hands to her. "Are you okay?"

_26 seconds._

"Don't mind me!" Jester yelled, pushing Fjord off of her and running over to Beauregard. Instinctively reaching for the pouch where she keeps the diamonds, Jester was instantly terrified when she remembered why they were fighting these things to begin with. "Diamonds. Where's the diamonds?!"

_20 seconds._

"I don't know where they keep their things!" Fjord shouted. "There's no time to search the bodies!"

_16 seconds._

Jester was having a panic attack. She was looking everywhere, trying to find something, trying to luck out, before looking down at her own chest.

_12 seconds._

"I'm not losing her!" she shouted. She brought her hand up to her chest, hovering directly over where the hands of her tattoo were clasped.

_8 seconds._

Taking as deep a breath as she could, Jester dug her fingers into her own skin, wrapping her hand around the very center of her tattoo, making damn well sure that she was holding on. Blood was leaking through heavily in the wounds, but Jester didn't seem to notice. If she did notice, she didn't care as she placed her other hand on Beau's cheek.

_4 seconds._

"Traveler, don't let me lose another one," she whispered, as she leaned in and kissed Beauregard on the lips.

Instantly, Jester felt a massive pain in her chest as the diamonds of the tattoo were being ripped out of the skin. She instantly felt so much weaker than before, but she didn't care. She pulled away from Beau, watching as the bits of diamond that tore their way out of her chest migrated over to Beau's chest, forming the same shape that they had in Jester's tattoo. The symbol on Beau's chest faded, and the air between them was still for a moment. Then, Beau's eyes fluttered open as she groggily looked around the room. "What...what happened?"

Jester gave a small laugh through the tears in her eyes. "I didn't lose you."

And she went in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Likes? Dislikes? Constructive criticism? Anything you just wanna fan-girl about? Comment away!


End file.
